


Meet the Ronan(sons)

by nymphstreet



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh also, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adams university friends find out, but like not really bc im a sap, human opal, kind of, opal is their daughter and she is loved to bits and pieces, tiny bit of adam angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: It wasn’t like Adam had intended to keep his boyfriend and pseudo-daughter a secret from his university friends, it had just kind of happened.





	Meet the Ronan(sons)

**Author's Note:**

> okokok so i just typed everything out for this note and my internet died so you're gonna get a shittier version of what i originally wrote because i would care more if it wasnt 1.30 in the morning. so, this is also on my ya lit tumblr, come hang out (https://sillingtonsouls.tumblr.com/post/176197048455/meet-the-ronansons) and ty to ronan (yes thats his real name, and yes i think its amazing) (https://lynchmatthew.tumblr.com) for kinda beta reading this for me.

It wasn’t like Adam had  _intended_  to keep his boyfriend and pseudo-daughter a secret from his university friends, it had just kind of happened. Okay, that’s a bit of a lie. He did intend to keep Opal a secret, but only in the interest of protecting her and making sure his new friends didn’t change their first opinions on him because they found out he was nineteen with a three-year-old kid. So maybe he was being a little selfish, but he had every intention of coming clean. Eventually. Yeah, eventually, as in ‘Not Today, Satan’. And that’s exactly what happened. Satan, who, as has been made apparent, goes by the name of Ronan Lynch waltzed into his share house with Opal in tow. Didn’t even fucking knock, either. (That is also an exaggeration, he had to knock to be let in, but it wasn’t Adam who opened the door).

It’s not like Adam was unhappy to see them, quite the opposite, he was thrilled. He just wished that he had some prior warning, maybe some time to break it to his roommates casually. Like, “Hey, you know how I’m always super secretive of my personal life? Yeah, it’s because I have a kid. And a boyfriend. He’s a farmer.” But no. Instead, his day went a little something like this:

Adam wakes up in a cold sweat, flashes of nightmares skirting on his memories. He misses home, he misses the barns. He misses his Ronan. Shaking off the bad thoughts, Adam crawls out of bed and into the untidy kitchen. He smiles tiredly at one of his roommates, Kye. He can’t quite shake the twinge of fear making way for melancholia.

“Alright, mate?” Kye asks, in a very British exchange student way. Adam put on a bigger smile, “Yeah, I’m okay. Any classes today?” They carry on their conversation for a few minutes before one of the bedroom doors slams open and a boy with a shock of messy black hair storms out. Adam rolls his eyes, there goes Ashley’s boyfriend for the third time this week. He wonders when they would be back together, no doubt a few hours, but you never know. Ashley follows her boyfriend out, looking alarmingly more upset than usual with her breakup with what’s-his-face. (Jake? Jason?)

“I think it’s really over this time,” she whispers, sadly. Adam doesn’t quite know what to do, are they good enough friends for him to hug her? ‘Fuck it, she’s clearly hurting,’ he thinks, and wraps his arms around her. She inhales sharply before relaxing into his arms. He can feel her tears soaking through his (Ronan’s) old t-shirt. “Thank you,” Ashley says quietly, “I really love him, you know? But we just  _keep fighting_. What do I do?”

Again, Adam really can’t think of what to say, so he says exactly that. “I don’t really know, Ashley. My first girlfriend and I ended on good terms and she’s still one of my best friends. And my first boyfriend and I are still dating. I don’t know how to help you, but I’ll always be here for you.” She smiles waveringly up at him. “Still. Thank you.”

A little while later, after Adam had suffered through his morning class there was a knock on the share house door. Assuming that it was for one of his roommates, (Liam, probably, that guy always had people over), Adam stays settled on the couch with his book.

“Who the fuck are you,” He hears Liam say. (Ironic, huh?) “Is that a child?” Wait, what? No! It couldn’t be? Could it?

Adam makes his way out to the front door and sure as hell on fire there, in all of his glory, was Ronan fucking Lynch. And then, from behind his legs, peeks a small, messy-haired blonde girl in purple dungarees and yellow gumboots.

“Daddy!” His Opal calls when she spots Adam.

“What the fu-” Liam starts to say again, before Ronan cuts him off. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t know us, but Adam does so can you let us in? My kid wants to see her dad.”

Liam seems dazed, and the rest of the house, (who, shockingly were all home), comes out to see what the commotion is. When Liam steps aside Opal immediately runs to Adam, flinging herself into his arms with another squeal of, “Daddy!” Adam grips her back, lifting her up and spinning in circles.

“Can someone explain, please,” asks Adam’s (favourite) roommate, Esmeralda. Ronan smirks, but a flicker of hurt flashes over his face as he realises that this means Adam hadn’t talked about him. “I’m Ronan. This is Opal.”

“Hi, yeah, thanks! That explains absolutely nothing,” Esme says sarcastically, blowing her silver hair from her face. Adam sighs, he wanted to avoid a commotion, not cause one.

“This is my boyfriend, Ronan, and this is our daughter, Opal.” Adam shifts Opal to his hip, her pigtail hitting him in the face in the process. “As a pre-emptive answer: Yes I have a daughter.” Adam glares at Ronan who looks altogether too smug for the situation, before turning to press a kiss to Opal’s head.

The apartment was seemingly silent in shock. Even Polly, the final roommate, doesn’t know what to say, and she could talk the roof off. The silence drags on for a few agonizing seconds and Adam feels like he’s being scrutinized by everyone he knows. He almost starts squirming under their watching eyes. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid, the judgement of all of his roommates. He doesn’t want to be treated differently, and now he’s going to be.

“Okay,” Kye says, breaking the silence, “good for you, mate.” He pats Adam on the shoulder with his freckle-covered hand and walks into his bedroom. One by one all of his roommates leave, and they act normal. Adam nearly collapses with relief. Soon enough it’s just Adam, Ronan and Opal (who was remarkably silent, too). Adam grins at his boyfriend.

“Hullo, Parrish.”

“I can’t believe you came here, you little shit! What are you doing here?” Adam keeps grinning, swapping the hip that Opal is resting on. “I thought we agreed that I would be coming back home next month?”

“I mean,” Ronan starts, “we did. But I, uh, I missed you. I mean O-Opal missed you. I mean - Yeah. We can leave if you want us to.” He seems nervous, something Adam doesn’t expect.

“Of course not, you fucking idiot. I want you both right here with me. Well, actually, I’d prefer to be at the Barns with you right now, but the point still stands.”

Ronan smiles back at Adam, finally.

“I also had, um, something for you.” The thing Adam is most confused about is why Ronan is acting so shy and vulnerable. As far as he knows, everything is normal, so what the hell is bothering him?

“Okay?” Adam says. And then he gets why Ronan is so afraid, because Ronan gets onto one knee, right there in the hallway of Adam’s college share house. Adam doesn’t want it any other way, he has Opal, he has Ronan and his impulsiveness and he’s happy.

“Wanna get fuckin’ married, Adam Parrish?” Hah, trust Ronan to have an unceremonious proposal, too. With tears in his eyes, one hand holding up his daughter and the other pressed to his grinning mouth, he nods his ‘yes’.

“Daddy~” Opal whines, a little.

And Adam starts to really cry then, because he has a fiancé, and a daughter. He has a family and He. Is. Happy. And what more could he ask for?


End file.
